Ikuto in Tokyo
by mewmewzoey24
Summary: Hi there! Sorry I'm not good with summaries. But here I go! Ikuto moved Tokyo and met a cat-like him. But Ichigo had a big problem. She has to choose between Ryou and Ikuto. Who would she choose?


It was the first day of term, and a red haired girl was still in bed. "Ichigo, hurry up your gonna be late." Ichigo's mom said knocking on the door. Ichigo slowly turned into a sitting position rubbing her eyes. Then she looked up to her alarm clock, it was 9:30 am. Then she jumped out of bed, she opened her drawer, took out her uniform and she put her uniform on and put her shoes on. She grabbed her bookbag and raced outside. She something over sleep like this.

Ichigo ran as fast as she could. She nearly put fire on the ground. Instead of going to the long way to school she went to the short way. Which has barely people in there. Then Ichigo saw a tall person with midnight-blue hair 10 metres away. She quickly put on the brakes but she was to fast to stop. While she was nearly reaching the blue hair guy she stepped on a rock and fell. Ichigo closed her eyes and let her body hit the ground. She was waiting to get hurt but it never came. Ichigo opened her eyes and as she did she saw the boy with the midnight-blue hair. Ichigo blushed as she saw him cought her.

"You really have to be careful. You know." Said the boy.

"Im so sorry." Ichigo said bowing down.

"Its ok." He said. Then Ichigo remembered that she was late for the first day of term.

"Im sorry. I need to go, Im really late" she quickly gave him a small wave before leaving.

'Im late too. I need to get going ' He said to himself and walked to the same direction were Ichigo was heading for.

When Ichigo reached the school she looked at her watch. She was 20 mins late. She quickly went to her room slide the door open. She sat at her desk and put her bookbag down beside her. About 5 mins later, the door slide open. Ichigo was to busy daydreaming, about Masaya, to notice that the someone had entered the room.

"Ahem... sorry to interup you. But there is a new student that just came." The principal said "This is Ikuto Tsukiyomi please take care of him. Thats all. Thanks." He said and left the room. Ichigo was intrupted from her daydreaming and looked up. She notice that the boy, from earlier, was looking at her. She blushed as she looked at him.

"Ikuto you can sit there." Ichigo's teacher said pointhing a spot right next to Ichigo. Every girl moaned as Ikuto sat down next to Ichigo.

"Hi." She said nervously looking down at the paper and pencil infront of her.

"Hey." He said as he sat down. Ichigo knew that every single one of the girls were a bit jealous and angry. When it was the end of the day Ichigo swapped her school shoes to her normal shoes. Then she heard a voice saying.

"Hey, wait up Ichigo." Ichigo turned around to see Ikuto standing and ready to leave.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I was just asking if your doing something today." He said. Then a beeping sound came from Ichigo's phone. She flick it open and slamed it gently in her ear.

"Ichigo hurry up were gonna open soon." A person at the end of the line said. It was Ryou.

"Yup, ill be there." She said and slamed it shut. "Sorry I have to go to work." She said as she looked up to Ikuto.

"Oh its ok, can I walked you there?" He asked "I guess it would be ok." And they both walked towards the little pink cafe. They stop at the nearest park and watched the sunsets. Then about 5 minutes they said there goodbyes and Ichigo left Ikuto there. Ikuto took a little nap.

On the little pink cafe Mint, Lettuce and others were wait for Ichigo. Then Ryou, came up and said "There is a wierd magical signal coming from the park. I want you guys to investigate." "Got it." They all said at the same time. They took out their pendants and transform . They flew near they park, where Ikuto was. Ichigo just got there after the girls left. When Ichigo was about to go to in the cafe Ryou opened it in surpise opened the door wide open. At the same time Ichigo flew backwards and did a tripple backflip and successfully landed on her feet. Still looking surprise at Ryou.

" What did you do that for?" Ichigo asked looking annoyed.

" Hurry up Ichigo and transform the others need more help or they lose to KISH!" He said that made Ichigo jumped.

"Okay, okay...gosh" she took her power pendant and and yelled 'MEW MEW STARWBERRY MEWNAMORFESES'

When she was finish, Ryou told her where the location was and she know thats were she left Ikuto. She quickly ran as quick as she can. When she got there she could not see a mid-night blue haired boy. Just Kish, his predisate and the Mews lying on the ground. Ichigo quickly rushed over to the Mews and checked there heart-beat which was in normal pace. Ichigo sighed inrealf but not for long she got distracted by Kish and his predisate.

"Hello my kitten... you will be joining them soon my kitten. Then you'll be mine forever!" He laughed evily. " Finish her predisate." The predisate nodded and raced towards Ichigo. The predisate hit Ichigo but it misses. This time the predisate hit her as hard as it could. That sent Ichigo flying 10 stories up. Ichigo closed her eyes and let her body hit the ground. Then suddenly she felt something touch her back and legs. She slowly opened her eyes then she saw a boy with a very dark blue cat ears and a tail like hers. He has mid-night blue hair, that made ichigo think for a moment. Hmm... he looks familiar She thought. But nothing came to her mind. Ichigo didnt realized that they were in the top floor of the tallest tower.

"Are you okay?" The cat boy asked. Looking at her with his dark navy eyes

"Thanks im fine." She said looking down blushing like before.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"... My name is Mew ichigo." She said. Then the boy moved closer to her. That made ichigo blush even harder. He moved even closer until there was only an inch at the back of them Kish flew up with his predisite and said "Whats taking so long." When he got to the top he saw a boy kissing his Ichigo. He was so angry that he pushesed the predisite to where the two were. It made the Boy with the blue hair actually kissed her. Ichigo couldnt move as like there were lots of glue sticking them together. Boy closed his eyes as he was enjoying it. Ichigo tryed to come down so she closed her eyes as well. My first kiss!' She thought. That made Kish really angry he wanted to


End file.
